


Младший братишка

by CaitlinIsles



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 21:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11045103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitlinIsles/pseuds/CaitlinIsles
Summary: Мысли Клауса после гибели Кола.





	Младший братишка

Я смотрю, как сгорает тело моего младшего брата, и кажется, я горю сам. Сгорает прошлое, сгорают воспоминания, обостряется ненависть.

Я помню, когда ему было пять он поранился, но не заплакал.

Я помню, что когда он боялся грозы, он бежал ко мне и Элайдже.

Я помню, как кинулся в соседнюю комнату, осознав, что сделал с нами отец.

Я помню, как в первый раз заставил его выпить кровь.

Я помню, как он улыбался, и не знал предательства своих близких.

Я помню, каким он был человеком.

Я смотрю, как сгорает тело моего младшего брата. Я клянусь отомстить. Я клянусь, что заставлю страдать тех, кто посмел это сделать.

\- Я клянусь, что отомщу, Кол.

Я смахиваю свои слезы. Я знаю, ты бы их не одобрил. 

Я знаю, что Гилберты будут мертвы. Я знаю, что братья Сальваторе, последуют за ними.

Я найду Элайджу, и мы разработаем план. Мы не будем знать милосердия. Мы отомстим за наши страдания.

\- Мы вернем тебя, младший братишка.

Я знаю - вернуть его, вопрос времени.


End file.
